The Big Apple
by mihaelak22
Summary: So what happens when Sam is hungry in New Yourk and Spencer is not letting her go alone. You know...burgers,showers,beds...


Samantha's P.O.V.

It was late at night. But not any regular night. We were in New York. We had just come home from Jimmy Fallon's show and wondering how Gibby could not wear underwear and exposed himself in front America. I understand why Carly threw up, it was disgusting.

Since that shocking scene we witnessed I haven't eaten anything and I was hungry like never before.

"I'm gonna go grab some burgers. I saw 'Burger king' across the street" I said.

"You are not going alone! It's almost 10 pm. Gibby will come with you!" Spencer said

"First…yew. Without that not wearing pants thing and second… when you became so responsible?" I asked him

"I'm responsible for you Sam. I love you like I love Carly so if she won't be able to go out alone, you won't be too." He said.

"I'll go with her!" suddenly Fredwierd said

"There! The problem is solved! Now let's go!"

We went out and closed the door of our hotel room behind us. The walk to 'Burger king' was silent. It was like we were strangers. However, I fed myself well. I got three big chicken burgers and I was happy now.

We went back to the hotel room only to find everyone already deeply asleep. From the three beds that were there only one was free and that meant that me and Freddie had to sleep in the same bed. That's so much fun…you know to share a bed with your ex.

"I guess we have to share that bed." Freddie said.

"Yeah right! You're gonna sleep on the ground" I told him.

"Oh no lady. I'm sleeping on the bed"

"Fine. Get on the stupid bed."

We got under the covers. It was incredibly cold for early autumn night in the Big Apple.

"Sam you okay? You're shivering." He whispered in my ear and the heat of his breath made me shiver even more.

"I'm cold" I simply said

"Come here. I'll warm you up!" he said as he put his hand over my stomach and pulled me closer to him so we were spooning. He started kissing my neck softly just like when we were together.

"I miss you Sammy! I miss you so much. I want to hug you again like this and to call you baby. But I miss your lips the most. They could take away every pain or every concern I have." He said. I felt a single tear go down his check. I turned around so I was facing him still in his arms.

"I'm here Freddie. I am here." I looked in his brown watery eyes "I love you. I want you back…in every possible way."

He smiled and then softly pressed his lips against mine. After 10 or so minutes of kissing I felt how his arm slowly found its way under my shirt. We kept on kissing and each kiss was more passionate than the previous one. I slowly slid my hand from his chest down to his slightly forming erection.

"We can't do it here Sam! I can't…our best friend is sleeping next to us". He said. I just smiled and stood up.

"I know that." I told him and entered the bathroom. Seconds after that I felt Freddie's hands around me and his now throbbing erection pressed against me. In one move he turned me around and kissed me hard. He pushed me into the nearest wall and pulled my shirt over my head. I slid my pants along with my boy shorts in one move without breaking the kiss. Then I helped him with his pants. He moved his hands from my waist down to my hips and in one move he lifted me up.

"Sammy I …" he started. I already knew what he was talking about.

"I'm on the pill baby" he slightly smiled and gently slid into me.

He started moving in and out and I started moaning quite loud. The solution Freddie found fast. He was kissing me all the time. His breathing was uneven and through the kisses he was also moaning and that turned me on insanely. He was going faster and faster and I was moaning even loader.

"Be more quite Sam. We will wake them up."

"I am really close Freddie. Don't stop!"

"I'm close too." He said. He started moving in and out even faster. Freddie moved him lips down to my neck and started sucking and biting on the skin there. I am pretty sure he left me bite mark.

"Oh Freddie…yeah…I'll let go…oh god…"

I dug my nails into his shoulders as I let go. He came soon after me.

"That was amazing." He said

"And it was sexy baby!" I kissed him softly. He gently pulled out and put me down on the floor.

We took a quick shower and moving on our toes came back to our bed.

"Good night gorgeous" Freddie said as he took me back in his arms not looking away from my eyes.

"Good night baby" I kissed his nose and snuggled into his chest as I fell asleep.

I believe we stayed like that all night because Carly said she found us cuddling when she woke up the next morning.


End file.
